


College Woes

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan finds a stack of college brochures at Danny's, all of them for places far away from Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teen Wolf Bingo prompt: "That's too far to drive."

Ethan was about to walk out of the kitchen when he noticed the many college brochures on the table. He picked one up, trying hard not to show any disappointment that Danny was looking at college so far from Beacon Hills. “New York? That’s too far to drive every weekend,” he commented, putting it down and picking up another. “Germany!?”

“I haven’t decided on any yet!” Danny called out from the front room, game controller in hand as he impatiently waited for his boyfriend to come back out with their drinks so they could get back to Smash Bros. “Come back here so I can beat your ass in this game!”

Ethan set the brochures back down and came out into the front room, setting their drinks down on the coffee table. He made no move to pick up the game remote. “What’s so interesting about Germany or Japan?”

Danny knew they weren’t going back to the game anytime soon and set the remote down. “It was just an idea, Ethan. Like I said, I haven’t chosen anything yet.”

Ethan nodded and slowly drank his pop, looking at a random spot on the wall. “Those places are pretty far from here. Not that I blame you. Beacon Hills is a pretty much a supernatural magnet.”

“You’re upset.”

“I’m happy you’re going to college.”

“Then why do you look so disappointed that I’m looking at places that are far away from here?”

“I’m not disappointed.”

“Ethan.”

Ethan sighed and set his pop down. “I guess that I’m just being selfish,” Ethan whispered, playing with the strings on his hoodie, still not looking at Danny. “I mean, you shouldn’t base your college decision on your boyfriend, especially one not going to college, and I just don’t like the idea of being so far away from you.”

“I was going to ask you to come with me.”

Ethan’s head shot up and he looked at Danny in shock. “You-You were?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I was gonna wait until I figured out where I wanted to go to college, but I was gonna ask if you wanted to move in together.”

“You-you really want that?”

“Of course I do,” Danny said, reaching out and giving Ethan’s knee a squeeze. “I don’t like the idea of being away from you either, Ethan. So what do you say? Would you like to find an apartment with me once I get accepted to college?”

Ethan smiled. “I would very much like to find an apartment with you.”

“Great! Now, I can back to kicking your ass in this game,” Danny said, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Ethan’s lips and grabbing the remote. Ethan didn’t stop smiling the rest of the night and climbed into Danny’s lap not long after to show him just how happy he was.


End file.
